The Bone Desert (Novel)
|sprache=englisch |übersetzer= |illustrator=Thomas Duchek |veröffentlichungsarten = ebook, Print |dateiformat=ePub, Mobi |dateigrösse= |seitenzahl= |release_englisch=21.12.2018 (Softcover) |preis=3,99 € (eBook) |release_deutsch= |prequel=Realmslayer |parallel= |sequel= Ghoulslayer }} The Bone Desert ist eine Geschichte von und Teil der "Gotrek Gurnisson" Reihe. Sie erschien im Dezember 2018 als Band 9 der ersten Novellas Series - respektive "XMas Novellas"-Reihe - auch in gedruckter Form, und unter dem Titel "Die Knochenwüste" ebenso in deutscher Übersetzung als Band 9 der Novellen-Reihe 1. Produktbeschreibung englisch: The Bone Desert A Gotrek Gurnisson novella When a series of assassination attempts strike, Gotrek and his companion soon learn that it is not only ravenous beasts and sinking sands that hunger for their flesh… READ IT BECAUSE Gotrek's back in prose, in the first follow-up to the audio drama Realmslayer. New adventures with a new companion – but perhaps an old enemy – await the Slayer! THE STORY The world that Gotrek Gurnisson knew is long dead, alongside every soul the legendary monster slayer once cared for. Adrift in this curious new age, the duardin scours the treacherous Bone Desert in search of the axe he inherited from the God Grimnir, which too has been lost to the annals of time. When a series of assassination attempts strike, Gotrek and his aelf companion Maleneth soon learn that it is not only the wasteland’s ravenous beasts and sinking sands that hunger for their flesh. The heroic duardin is certain these highly calculated and creative attacks are the work of his infamous nemesis – the skaven, Thanquol. But is all as it seems?Black Library: "The Bone Desert" deutsch: Die Knochenwüste Eine Gotrek-Gurnisson-Novelle Nach eine Reihe fehlgeschlagener Mordanschläge realisieren Gotrek und sein Gefährte schnell, dass nicht nur hungrige Bestien und Treibsand nach ihrem Fleisch gieren … WARUM DU DIESES BUCH LESEN SOLLTEST Gotrek kehrt in diesem ersten Nachfolger des Audiodramas „Realmslayer “ in geschriebener Form zurück. Neue Abenteuer mit einem neuen Gefährten – aber vielleicht auch ein alter Feind – warten auf den Slayer! DIE GESCHICHTE Die Welt, die Gotrek Gurnisson kannte, ist längst tot, zusammen mit jeder Seele, die dem legendären Monstertöter etwas bedeutete. Während er durch dieses sonderbare neue Zeitalter treibt, sucht der Duardin in der heimtückischen Gebeinöde nach der Axt, die ihm der Gott Grimnir, der ebenfalls in den Annalen der Geschichte verloren ging, vermacht hatte. Nach eine Reihe fehlgeschlagener Mordanschläge realisieren Gotrek und sein Gefährte schnell, dass nicht nur hungrige Bestien der Einöde und Treibsand nach ihrem Fleisch gieren. Der heldenhafte Duardin ist sich sicher, dass diese gut geplanten und kreativen Angriffe das Werk seines berüchtigten Erzfeindes sind – des Skaven Thanquol. Doch ist wirklich alles, wie es scheint? Black Library: "Die Knochenwüste" Inhalt |sprache=deutsch |übersetzer=David Friemann-Kleinow |illustrator=Thomas Duchek |veröffentlichungsarten = ebook, Print |dateiformat=ePub, Mobi |dateigrösse= |seitenzahl=126 Seiten |preis=3,99 € (eBook) 4,00 € (print, Deutschland) 4,20 € (print, Österreich) |isbn=978-1-78193-355-8 |release_englisch= |release_deutsch=21.12.2018 (Softcover) |prequel= |parallel= |sequel=Im Reich der Unbegrabenen }} Inhaltsangabe: ... Charactere * Gotrek Gurnisson * Maleneth Hexenklinge Trivia Publikationen Diese Geschichte wurde bisher in folgenden Büchern veröffentlicht *englisch: "The Bone Desert" (Band 9 der ersten Novelas Series, print) *deutsch: "Die Knochenwüste" (Band 9 der ersten Novellen-Reihe, print) Quellen Weblinks * Knochenwüste, Die Knochenwüste, Die